


Where Mario and Kylo Ren Fall In Love

by TeganEliott (SheWay0ut)



Category: Star Wars, Super Mario
Genre: M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Starwars - Freeform, The mushroom kingdom, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWay0ut/pseuds/TeganEliott
Summary: When Kylo Rens ship crashes in a strange land he finds unforeseen adventure and a new best friend.





	Where Mario and Kylo Ren Fall In Love

It was a cold day in the Mushroom Kingdom when Mario Mario was making his usual rounds, killing innocent turtles, stalking and harassing the princess, the usual. Mario was thinking about how great he was when all of a sudden a ship fell from the sky, hitting the ground with a large crash, separating the perfect green grass from the brown earth, a trail of smoke following. The visuals of the ship were strikingly different to the cartoony ground that Mario was used to. Confused he slowly approached, sweating, hand shaking as he went to place it on the cold, metal door. Before he could though, it opened and there stood a tall man with long black hair and a scar running the left side of his face. Mario felt a strong feeling of desire overcome him as the man looked down at Mario. Lips shaking, Mario managed to speak, "W-who are you?", Mario asked. "Kylo Ren, leader of the first order, and who might you be." The tall man's deep voice making Mario's knees weak. "It's a-me, A-Mario- Yippee!", Mario loudly exclaimed. Kylo slightly caught off guard by Marios sudden burst of enthusiasm. "I was traveling through space, crying and thinking about how great I am and now I'm here in this pixel-filled hell," Kylo exclaims, looking around at the unfamiliar environment taking it all in. Mario listens, realizing the similarities between him and the tall space traveler, he thinks that they could be great friends eventually. All of a sudden, a Goomba walks by, making Mario jump and before Kylo can realize what's happening he grabs the evil mushroom with the force and throws it full strength away, saving the short plumber. "Thank-a you for saving a-me!" Mario exclaims. "Okay- but where am I, and who was that short brown man?" Kylo asks, the anger in the man's voice making Mario's knees shake. "You're in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario responds, shooting the tall space traveler a slight grin. "That doesn't help me at all. How in the world am I going to get home!", Kylo says, basically yelling at this point. "Well maybe you don't have to go home, maybe you landed here for a reason and maybe that reason was to make this place your home," Mario explains to the man. "What do you mean?" Kylo responds with a puzzled tone in his voice. "It's just that maybe the universe knew what it was doing when it put you here, right in front of me," Mario says softening his voice and stepping towards the tall man. Kylo gives the short plumber a puzzled look, "Look, Kylo I can tell you're still confused, want to come back to my house and discuss the matter over a cup of tea?" Mario suggests. "Well I've never had tea before and this matter does complex me so. Sure, Mario, I will accompany you." Kylo responds.

After a short walk filled with small talk, the two arrive at Mario's house. A little house built to house Mario and his older brother Luigi, but Luigi had moved out a few months ago leaving Mario all alone. "Please come in, make yourself at home, Kylo," Mario says to the tall man. Kylo takes a seat at Mario's little dining room table, Mario brings over a boiling kettle of water and pours it into a petite teacup, sliding it over to Kylo. "You know, Mario I must say I've never had someone treat me so kindly before," Kylo says, fidgeting with his hands, obviously not sure how Mario would take the remark. Mario's face sinks into a frown, "Kylo- You're amazing, I really appreciate your company and honestly if not for you I would have been spending this evening alone. You see I'm considered the hero of my world but people only like me in the moment, no one wants to be around me for longer then they have to," Mario says, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "Wow, Mario- I'm so sorry about that, I think you're nice to be around," Kylo responds, giving into his tear ducts. The two men are now sitting at Mario's dinner table, crying as the sun starts to set over the Mushroom Kingdom. "Hey Kylo, this is going to sound crazy but I think- that I love you," Mario says looking deeply into space explores eye. Kylo looks straight back into Mario's eyes, "Mario I've never felt this way about anyone before- I think that I may love you- too," Kylo responds choking back tears. The two get up and embrace each other, Mario being just short enough for Kylo to rest his chin on the top of Mario's head. The two with their arms still tightly around each other begin to sway, "You know, Mario I hate to be a mood killer but I've been meaning to ask about the music that always seems to be playing," Kylo says interrupting the silence. Mario just shushes the man and they continue to dance with each other until the sun come up the next morning.

A few years later the couple gets married prepared to live out the rest of their lives together. Kylo takes Mario's last name making him Kylo Mario, the whole kingdom supported Mario and his new husband, well almost the whole kingdom, you see Princess Peach grew extremely jealous of Kylo. Not that she loved Mario but she loved having Mario's attention. So after months of planning and coordinating with Bowser, the two came up with a plan to Kylo Mario. In an extremely elaborate party Peach had thrown for Kylo, welcoming him to the kingdom and to the Mushroom Kingdom family she had planned to kill Kylo that day. She had Kylo and his lover separate for just a moment, she has Kylo stand by a large window so she can "capture Kylo's photo". "Okay, Kylo on the count of three I'm going to take the picture," she explains in her sweetest voice. "One, Two," and on the count of three bowser falls from the sky brandishing two daggers, he stabs Kylo repeatedly killing him. But Peaches plan failed, in a blind fit of pure rage and sadness Mario threw himself on the dagger killing himself instantly. He and Kylo went on to go to Hell and burn for eternity.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke on new years eve whilst over coming a cold.


End file.
